There and Back Again,  A Minecraft Tale
by Morbidskull
Summary: Dear Journal: Day 1587.  I discovered a rare type of stone that will create a magical portal! I know not where it shall take me, do I risk finding out?
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on my first Minecraft adventure after the Halloween Update. Each chapter will cover a day or two as I find my way back home.

**Day One, 7:00am**. I have started a new journal for this trip. Today I will be going on an adventure of a lifetime, I still don't know where. I will be taking only one set of my best tools and some armor. The rest of my treasure has been moved to the deepest room of my mine. If I never return, I hope it will be useful to whomever finds it. It is time. ~MC

**8:30am.** I'm still Alive! It appears that I have entered the Underworld! The souls of the damned are wandering around, They seem unconcerned with my presence. The world is full of lava and a strange red stone that is highly flammable. I see a large glowing _something_ in the distance, I think I'll collect some samples before returning home. ~MC

**3:15pm** . MONSTERS! This world is not safe! I should never have come here! I have been running for hours from a large flying monster that breaths fire! I'm hiding in a small cave hopelessly lost. I'm going to build another portal, will it work? Will it bring me home? ~MC

**8:45pm**. Back on Earth! I don't know where I am, but with my compass and the stars I should find my way back in no time. I see snow covered mountains in the distance, a big change from my tropical beach back home! It's time for bed, I'll sleep under the stars with some sheep for company. ~MC

**11:56pm** .DEAMONS WALK THE EARTH! Have I done this? I'm hiding at the top of the tallest tree I could find, I can see zombies and skeletons walking around! What have I done? I can only hope to see the sunrise. ~MC

**A/N**

Thanks for reading! I don't have a beta, and I'm writing this as I play. I have four Minecraft days played so far, but who knows how far from home I've gone. Once I'm done, I'll edit everything and post links to pictures from my trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Two **

**6:20am**. I see the Sun! Most of the monsters have burst into flames as the light hit them, are they vampires? I spent the night breaking branches and carving handles for new tools, I need to save my diamond pick for more important uses, who know when I will be able to replace it. I foolishly forgot to bring torches! I'm going to explorer the area, maybe I'll find some coal. ~MC

**5:00pm** . I spent most of the day looking for coal but was unable to find any. I also spent a few hours destroying the portal hoping to stop any more monsters from coming through. Speaking of monsters, not all of them die in the sun. A phallic looking thing crept up on me and and then exploded with no provocation! I also found a handful of arrows, I need to craft a bow once I find some string. I'll be spending the night back up in my tree. ~MC

**10:00pm**. After looking at the stars, home should be almost due North. I'll head out tomorrow at dawn.

I see a group of giant spiders at the base of the hill. Will their silk work as a bow string? I don't know if I want to find out! ~MC

**Day Three**

**7:00am**. Time to start heading home. More monsters appeared last night and burst into flames at dawn, I went out to collect more arrows. I will be traveling North for the next few days and looking for coal as I travel. ~MC

**9:00pm**. I've made it to the snow covered mountains I saw from my treetop lookout yesterday. I carved a room out of the cliff face as a safe place to spend the night. I needed the stone for tools anyway. I've used some of that red rock I collected for light, even the smallest piece will burn for hours! I think I'll spend a few hours digging for coal while I wait for the sun. ~MC

**Day Four**

I spent last night digging for coal but didn't find anything.

I decided to head up and over this mountain range instead of digging through it. I didn't want to waste my tools, and I thought I might be able to see something familiar from the top. I was wrong.

I've entered a thick forest so I spent some time collecting wood and then climbed a tree to spend the night. I think I see a cave in the distance. I'll explore it tomorrow. I can use the last of my hell stone samples for light while I look for coal. ~MC

**Day Five**

I now know what happens to the monsters! The lucky ones find shelter in caves before dawn and wait for nightfall! The trip was worth it, not only did I find coal, I also found a large iron ore vain!

I've climbed to the top of a tall rock pillar and built a small furnace out of rocks to smelt my iron. Being up here with torches for light, I might get a good night sleep for the first time in nearly a week! ~MC

**A/N** I got the idea for this from the minecraft forums, I can only hope to be half as good as what I read there!  
Now that he feels 'Safe' this story will start to drift to exploration of this new part of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Six**.

**7:00am**. I awoke this morning and came to realize just how far from home I must be. The land I'm so familiar with is nothing but rolling hills and ocean. All I can see from here is a range of mountains reaching into the clouds. I see a frozen lake just ahead. Walking on water, that will be a first for me! ~MC

**9:00pm**. I've arrived in a large snow-covered valley with tall cliffs on three sides. It would have meant a long backtrack to go around, so I collected snow and made an igloo to spend the night in.

This is a beautiful area with large trees and small frozen ponds. I think I'll come back and build an outpost here, maybe a vacation cabin to visit every few months

I'm going to spend some time tonight crafting pickaxes. I'm a Miner, I'll dig my way out of this dead end! ~MC

**Day Seven**

**1:00pm**. I've grown accustomed to the moans of zombies and skeletons, I slept through the night with just a pile of snow for safety.

I started my day digging a tunnel up and out of the valley I spent the night in, and came out on top of a high plateau. The ground through here is is very strenuous. It's almost as if the land was created in chunks, with no thought as to the surrounding land! ~MC

**4:00pm**. I've spent the last hour in a dense forest. Skeletons can take cover from the sun under trees! They have been able to hit me with arrows before I even notice them! I've taken to walking along the tops of the trees and only returning to the ground when I must.

I have been collecting wood as I go, it can be hard to find back home. ~MC

**6:00pm**. I have come to the end of this plateau. There is a river with a waterfall that drops off this cliff more than a hundred feet into a large bay. I could probably build a raft and get home sooner, but I don't think I want to be stranded in a small boat with no cover from these monsters, and untold terrors beneath me. I've made camp next to the river, I'll decide on how to continue in the morning. ~MC

**A/N - **I've made it back to spawn, it took ten days.

I think the next chapter will finish this adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Eight**

**7****:00am**. I've decided to continue on foot. A boat might be faster, but what kind of sea monsters are out there? I'm in no hurry, I have always lived off the land.

I've been looking for a way down to the water for awhile, but it is a sheer drop for as far as I can see. I think I'll have to jump.

**8:00am**. I found a slightly lower place to jump from, only about 25m. I swam to a small island and have been sitting here drying off. I see a cave in the distance, it cuts back into the cliff I just jumped off, time to get back to work. My home is underground, it doesn't matter where.

I've piled most of the wood I collected here. It should be safe, and I might need the extra room to carry stuff out with me.

**11:00am**. This is a magical cave! I swam over to the entrance, imagine my surprise when the water just ended! The water just ends at the mouth of the cave! I dove down about four meters, then just stepped out the side of the water!

This cave is not deep, but I think I'm going to dig a few tunnels anyway.

**5:00pm**. I've started my new mine. I started by digging up a few meters, then back down. I don't want to get wet if that water remembers what gravity is! I followed a coal vain, along with some of that wood I have, this place will star well lit.

**Day Sixteen**

I've spent a week mining around here and found more iron and gold then I could hope to carry home!

I didn't find any large cave system, just a few underground chambers. I also saw a small Jello like creature! He looked harmless, so I walled off that tunnel and let him stay.

I've started smelting the ore into bars while I dug a room above the mouth of the cave to hide it all in. I also walled off each side tunnel and placed signs marking what everything is. All I need to do is build a tower on that island so I can find this place again.

It's time to keep moving. I think I'm going to miss this adventure once it's over.

**Day Seventeen**.

**11:00am**.Yesterday I sealed my Treasure Room, and hid my mine as best I can. I then spent the night carving a staircase back up the cliff then built a ten meter stone tower above the cave and piled some sand on top. I then placed the Hellstone on top of that, the sand should still be visible if the Hellstone ever stops burning. It's time to go.

**Day Eighteen **

**2:00pm**. This landscape is starting to look familiar, could it be? Is home just around the next bend? The question is, do I want it to be?

**5:00pm**.I can see my town! I'm not as happy as I imagined I would be. My village is such a small part of this word, am I ready to return? What's over those hills to my left? I think I'll head there next.

**A/N –** Thanks for reading! I wrote this because I enjoyed reading a story like it on the MC forums. I was surprised that this was the first Minecraft story posted here! I now have more respect for people who write the 200k word fanfics I love to read.


	5. A Sequel!

_The next big update is just around the corner! _

_As this story was written for the Halloween Update, I've decided on a sequel for the Adventure Update! _

_Here's a small preview:_

**Day 335.**

Has it truly been almost A year? After my last journey I returned to my old life. I have towers of gold, chests full of diamonds, even my very own castle in the sky. Yet I still feel as if I'm missing something.

I can't be the last person, can I? I don't remember the last time I had company. Ever since those monsters arrived, I haven't seen another living soul. I think it's time to go searching. _I WILL NOT _enter Hell again, so I will need to cover great distances to have any chance of finding anyone.

West, across the great ocean. I've never been out very far, just out to fish. Maybe I'll find a new land on the other side.

**Adventure Two, Day One.**

As before, I started a new journal for this trip. My old journal sits on my workbench, maybe someday it might be found.

I've filled my boat with everything I intend to bring. I even remembered torches this time! I'm bringing very little, just what I will need to start a new life. I don't intend to hide my vast treasure this time, something tells me I won't be back.

I have time for one more look around my vast and lonely kingdom. I leave with the tide.


End file.
